Love Call With Think of You
by Suzu Aizawa Kim
Summary: Ditengah rasa bersalah, rasa rindu terus memanggilnya. Kecintaan seorang pria dan putri bergelut dengan kerinduan yang mendalam memberikan sebuah harapan./Bad Summary/SHDL Event II/Warning Inside/RnR?


**Love Call with think of you**

**Naruto (c)**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story (c)**** Suzu Aizawa Kim**

**Pair : Hyuuga Hinata X Uchiha Sasuke**

**Dedicated for SHDL**

**Theme : Sleep**

**Warning : Au, OOC, OC, Miss Typo, Alur kecepatan, Etc**

**Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Family, Angst.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim kali ini terasa lebih hangat dan berbeda dari tahun sebelumnya. Langit terlihat lebih cerah ―meski rintik hujan ikut mewarnainya―

Semilir angin lembut berhembus ―menerbangkan segala yang ada dihadapannya dengan gerakan nan lemah.

Dulu, jalan itu selalu terlihat sepi saat senja mulai menampakkan wujudnya. Dulu, disana ―sayup-sayup terdengar suara langkah kaki pelan ―di halaman sekolah yang luas.

Dulu, seorang gadis ayu berjalan disana disaat suasana sekolah ―tempatnya bekerja―mulai sepi. Terkadang terlihat ―rambut panjangnya berayun bersama semilir angin. Wajah chubby-nya tertunduk mengiringi langkahnya keluar dari halaman sekolah. Napas pelan yang beraturan terdengar ―meski samar.

Dulu, beberapa langkah mendekati gerbang sekolah, kaki-kakinya berhenti. Sebuah bayangan besar terlihat didekat kedua kakinya. Perlahan pandangannya mengikuti arah bayangan tersebut. Seketika bola mata berwarna ungu pucatnya membesar tatkala melihat sosok yang berdiri kokoh ―didepannya sambil bersandar pada dinding pagar ―disana.

Tak ada kata yang keluar dari celah bibir gadis itu. Bola matanya semakin membesar ketika sosok itu menatap balik ke arahnya. Ada yang berbeda dari raut wajah gadis itu, sebuah rona merah menjalar di kedua pipinya.

Mata tajamnya sangat menusuk seolah-olah mengunci seluruh sendi-sendi gadis itu hingga membuatnya sulit bergerak. Sorot itu semakin mengintimidasinya, dadanya terasa menyesakkan dan seolah-olah napasnya tak berjalan dengan baik. Ada sesuatu yang menyumbat di tenggorokannya, ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam perutnya.

Oh, ya ampun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pria itu terdiam tegap memandang halaman sekolah yang sepi. Sepasang mata kelamnya menatap pemandangan itu dengan sorot mata yang terlihat sendu dan penuh… rindu. Sebuah senyum tipis mewarnai wajahnya dibalik raut wajah datarnya ―mungkinkah…

Sesaat ia menghela napas panjang nan berat. Berharap segala beban didadanya bisa sedikit terasa ringan. Memori masa lalu terngiang jelas di ingatannya. Betapa saat-saat itu sangat dirindukannya. Andai saja ia bisa mengulangnya kembali ―meski hanya sekali saja. Berharap sekali saja bisa merasakan perasaan saat-saat bersama dengan gadis itu ―memperbaiki tindakan bodohnya yang tak termaafkan.

Namun, satu hal yang tak pernah ia sesali seumur hidupnya. Ya, satu hal yang membuatnya meraih kebahagiaannya.

Tak lama kembali ia mengulas senyum tipis tapi sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sebuah senyum miris mengiringi langkahnya meninggalkan tempat itu dengan kedua tangan yang melesat masuk ke dalam saku celana hitamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau dari mana saja?" Sebuah suara lembut ―seorang wanita paruh baya bertanya padanya ketika langkah pertamanya memasuki sebuah kediaman yang terbilang sederhana namun memiliki kesan mewah.

"Kau pergi kemana?" ulang wanita paruh baya itu dengan mengubah kata dari pertanyaannya yang sebelumnya.

"Hn." Tanggapan sederhana yang tak bisa menjawab apapun ―yang memuaskan.

"Hinano mencarimu."

"Benarkah?"

"Dia terus merajuk ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Dimana dia sekarang?" Suara khasnya terdengar parau dan datar.

"Hinano sudah tertidur."

Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Namun, tak berlangsung lama langkahnya berhenti kembali.

"Bisakah kau tidak bersikap seperti ini? Pikirkan orang-orang yang ada disekelilingmu," lirih wanita paruh baya seraya memandang nanar pada sosok Sasuke yang membelakanginya.

"Apa aku bisa?" gumam Sasuke ―terdengar berbisik.

"Apa?"

"Apapun akan aku lakukan ―bahkan akan kuberikan semua yang kupunya untuk bisa merubah semuanya," ujar Sasuke dengan suara lemah kemudian kembali berjalan menaiki anak tangga.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" Mikoto menghela napas sejenak. "Setidaknya bawa Hinano menemuinya, mungkin itu bisa membantu jika ia bertemu dengan putrinya. Dan terlebih, kau tidak seperti sekarang ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mendengar ucapan ibunya, Sasuke berjalan di lorong lantai dua. Ia tidak langsung menuju kamarnya, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Sasuke bisa memasuki kamarnya tapi langkahnya terhenti pada sebuah kamar dengan pintu berwarna putih.

CKLEK…

Sebuah ruangan dengan cahaya remang-remang dari sebuah lampu duduk yang berdiri tegak di nakas dekat sebuah ranjang ukuran _single bed_.

Kaki-kaki kokoh Sasuke menapaki lantai yang berbalut karpet berwarna biru, ia berjalan menuju ranjang tersebut.

SRET…

Perlahan Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang seraya memandang lembut pada sosok yang tertidur pulas berbalut selimut tebal bercorak bunga-bunga. Tangan kekarnya terulur dan menyetuh dahi sosok yang terlelap itu, disapukannya poni yang menutupi dahi mungil itu.

"Nghh…" Sebuah erangan lirih terdengar namun tak menghentikan Sasuke untuk mengelus pelan kepala itu.

"_Tou-san_…" Rintihan ringan meluncur dari bibir mungil dengan sebelah tangannya mencoba mengucek kedua matanya yang masih terasa mengantuk.

"Tidurlah," bisik Sasuke seraya merapikan selimut yang sedikit melorot seraya mengelus helaian rambut sang putri.

Hinano kembali tertidur ketika Sasuke mengulang kata yang sama ―tidurlah― beberapa kali, lalu sebuah kecupan sayang menapaki dahi mungil gadis kecil itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" tanya Sasuke seraya menarik kursi mendekati sebuah ranjang yang berbalut serba putih dan duduk disana.

"…"

"_Gomen ne_… aku baru datang hari ini."

"…"

"Kau tahu? Kemarin aku berkunjung ke sekolah ―tempat biasa aku selalu menunggumu," Sasuke mulai bercerita seraya mengelus puncak kepala sang pemilik rambut indah nan panjang yang terbaring di ranjang. "Suasananya masih sama seperti dulu."

"…"

"Aku… aku sangat merindukan hari-hari itu," lirih Sasuke hingga perlahan suaranya terdengar agak parau, seolah-olah sedang menahan sesuatu.

"…"

"Ya. Aku sangat merindukannya…"

"…"

"Aku ―sangat merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu…" Sasuke terdiam sejenak dan menghela napas berat seraya menundukkan kepalanya dan direbahkanya di pinggir ranjang itu, bersebelahan dengan posisi kepala ―seseorang yang terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang― "… Hinata."

"Hinata… Hinata…"

Sasuke memajukan kepalanya hingga tenggelam di perpotongan leher Hinata.

"Aku sungguh merindukanmu… dan Hinano juga merindukanmu," bisik Sasuke semakin menenggalamkan kepalanya disana.

"Kumohon bangunlah. Meski bukan demi aku, setidaknya bangunlah ―demi putri kita."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Masih lekat dalam ingatan Sasuke saat-saat dimana melihat raut wajah Hinata ketika ia memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaannya ―dengan sedikit memaksa. Entah bagaimana akhirnya mereka bisa bersama ―menjalin , disenja hari ketika sekolah sudah terlihat sepi.

Disana Hinata tampak terkejut melihat keberadaan Sasuke dan lebih terkejut lagi ketika pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hinata.

"_U-uchiha-san…" lirih Hinata terbata-bata karena terlalu gugup dan… takut._

"_Ayo pulang."_

"_K-kau… menungguku?"_

"_Hn."_

"_K-kenapa?"_

_Sesaat langkah Sasuke terhenti. Sebelah tangannya mengepal dengan erat. Jujur saja, pertanyaan yang meluncur dari bibir mungil Hinata membuat Sasuke semakin tidak nyaman dengan debar jantungnya. Sebisa mungkin ia menampakkan raut wajahnya yang biasanya ―dingin― ketika menghampiri gadis itu._

_Haruskah ia mengatakannya? _

_Dan kenapa gadis itu mempertanyakannya?_

"_K-kenapa?" tanya Hinata―lagi._

_Sasuke masih terdiam. Tiba-tiba lidahnya terasa kelu―dengan debar jantung yang semakin memperkeruhnya._

"_G-gomen―"_

"_Aku… "_

"_Nani?"_

"_Aku menyukaimu."_

_Dua kata yang sukses membuat kedua bola mata Hinata membulat disertai dengan debar jantung yang melaju dengan cepat._

"_A-apa? T-tapi kita tidak… dan aku…"_

"… _tidak begitu mengenalku. Aku tahu."_

"_L-lantas?"_

"_Tapi aku mengenalmu. Sangat."_

"…"

_Hinata tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Seakan-akan lidahnya membeku dan membiarkan pria Uchiha itu berbicara._

" _Dan kau harus menjadi milikku, apapun yang terjadi." Kata-kata egois meluncur dengan mudah dari mulut Uchiha Sasuke._

"_U-uchiha-san.."_

"_Aku menyukaimu dan kau akan berusaha menyukaiku."_

_Mungkin terdengar aneh tiba-tiba pemuda seperti Sasuke menyatakan rasa sukanya pada seorang Hinata, gadis pemalu dan pendiam. Rasa cinta ataupun suka datang tiba-tiba, bukan? Jadi bukan masalah jika Sasuke menyukai gadis seperti Hinata. _

_Dan segala kemungkinan memang ada, dari Hinata yang merupakan satu-satunya gadis yang tak peduli akan ketenaran seorang Sasuke, gadis itu senang akan ketenangan dan bukan rahasia bahwa Sasukepun senang akan ketenangan. Mereka memang tak pernah saling bertegur sapa._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

Seorang dokter paruh baya beserta asistennya dan dokter magang lainnya ―yang berada dibwah bimbingannya ―mengunjungi ruang rawat tersebut―melakukan pengecekan rutin terhadap setiap pasien yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya―termasuk Hinata.

Dokter paruh baya itu memegang beberapa helaian kertas yang terselip disebuah papan menjadi bahan laporan harian Hinata. Sejenak dokter tersebut menghela napas ketika memandang Sasuke yang tak henti-hentinya memusatkan perhatiannya pada Hinata. Kembali ia melakukan tugasnya―memeriksa kondisi Hinata.

Sudah beberapa bulan terakhir belum ada perkembangan yang berarti―kondisi Hinata selalu sama―belum ada tanda-tanda positif darinya.

Wajah ayu yang biasanya menguarkan rona merah yang indah, kini terlihat pucat. Kerlingan mata lavendernya yang biasanya bercahaya, kini tertutup kelopak.

Seperti yang diketahui bahwa Hinata ―sosok yang bersahaja nan anggun dibalik sikap pendiamnya, ia selalu baik terhadap siapapun ―meski terkadang tak ada yang menyadari setiap keberadaannya ―bahkan ada kalanya ―yang enggan menyadari sosoknya. Tetapi, pikiran positifnya-lah yang mengantarkannya pada sosok yang baik hati ―dan paling dirindukan, terutama bagi sang suami ―yang selalu berada disisinya.

"Uchiha-_san_."

"…"

"Uchiha-_san_."

Dokter yang menangani kondisi Hinata memanggil Sasuke yang belum juga menyahut.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hn."

Dokter itu menghela napas sejenak.

"Maaf, aku harus mengatakan ini ―bukan berarti kami tidak ingin melepas kewajiban kami sebagai dokter," ada jeda sejenak, "kami sudah melakukan apa yang sudah seharusnya ―akan tetapi melihat kondisi Hinata-san ―yang hingga saat ini belum ada perkembangan ―nihil…"

"Langsung saja. Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin aku menyerah, huh?"

"―bukan begitu maksudku…"

"Bukan begitu? Cih, omong kosong. Aku tak akan menyerah begitu saja, aku tahu siapa Hinata. Ia akan segera sadar," desis Sasuke dengan suara yang terdengar agak parau, matanya tak terlepas dari sosok Hinata ―yang terbaring disana. "Uang? Aku akan membayar semuanya. Jadi, lakukan tugas kalian dengan baik. Dan jangan sekali-kali bicara omong kosong."

"Tapi bagaimana jika melepasnya menjadi jalan yang terbaik bagi Hinata-_san_?"

"JANGAN BICARA OMONG KOSONG!" tukas Sasuke dengan memincingkan matanya ―dengan tajam dan penuh dengan kemarahan dan… kepedihan. "melepasnya katamu? Cih, kau kira dirimu siapa? Kau hanya seorang dokter, jadi lakukan saja tugasmu."

Sasuke beranjak dari sana dengan wajah memerah. Jika saja ia tak ingat bahwa ia sedang berada di rumah sakit terutama di ruang rawat istrinya ―pasti ia akan melampiaskan semua kemarahannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hahh… aku hanya bicara seandainya tapi bocah itu…"

"Tapi Tsunade-_sensei_, bukan berarti kemungkinan Hinata-san akan sadar tidak ada, kan? Aku bisa mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke seperti itu."

"Aku tahu, Shizune."

"Kita sudah berusaha, tinggal bagaimana keputusan Tuhan."

"Ya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Andai saja ada yang bisa menjadi tempat pelampiasan kemarahan Sasuke. Bar? Minuman alcohol? Mencari masalah dengan preman-preman jalanan? Wanita penghibur? Jangan harap, hanya jiwa labil dan dalam pengaruh kelamnya dunialah yang bisa melakukan hal tersebut. Tidak ada hal semacam itu dalam kamus seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terhormat. Meskipun Sasuke terjerumus dalam masa-masa kelamnya dunia, setidaknya ia masih bica bersikap dewasa dan berpikir secara logis.

Tapi sekarang apa yang bisa meredam kemarahan Sasuke?

Mata kelamnya memandang jauh ke luar jendela besar yang menapaki bagian ruang kamarnya. Pria itu duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna hitam yang menghadap ke jendela. Tubuhnya bersandar pada sandaran sofa. Ia terlihat lelah. Lelah sekali. Cahaya mata kelamnya terlihat meredup.

Sunyinya malam menjadi tempat bersandarnya sejenak hinggaterdengar sebuah suara yang membuyarkan lamunan panjangnya.

CKLEK

Sebuah pintu di belakangnya terbuka dan tidak menjadi alasan untuknya agar menengokkan kepalanya.

Langkah kecil pertama terdengar saat memasuki kamar pribadi Sasuke dan… istrinya, Hinata.

"_Tou-san_…" Suara nan lirih mengalun di tengah sunyi senyap ruang itu.

Belum ada respon dari Sasuke.

"_Tou-san_…" Lirihan pelan kembali terdengar namun terasa dekat.

Sehingga sebuah tangan mungil mengulur menuju lengan Sasuke yang tertumpu pada pegangan sofa bermodel klasik tersebut.

Sebuah senyum tipis tergambar di wajah dingin itu seraya mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada sosok mungil yang berdiri di depannya dengan sebuah boneka beruang dipelukannya. Sungguh tindakan yang berani ―berjalan sendiri di tengah malam yang sepi.

"Hinano… kau belum tidur, nak?"

Sebuah gelengan pelan menjadi tanda. Sambil merengut seolah-olah sedang menginginkan sesuatu, Hinano menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Sasuke.

"Sudah larut malam. Seharusnya kau tidur."

Tangan mungil Hinano menggapai kemeja Sasuke dan mengenggamnya dengan erat.

"Aku… rindu _Kaa-san_."

Bisikan lirihnya seketika membuat hati Sasuke terasa pilu dan menyesakkan. Putrinya, putri kecilnya sedang merindukan ibunya. Sepasang tangan besarnya semakin menarik Hinano dalam pelukannya sambil sesekali mengelus lembut rambut sang putri kecilnya.

"Aku… ingin bertemu dengan _Kaa-san_."

Kali ini bisikan itu terdengar takut-takut. Hinano kecil berusaha untuk tidak membuat Sasuke marah dengan ucapannya.

Helaan napas Sasuke membuat Hinano yang bersandar pada dadanya ikut merasakan dadanya yang bergerak naik turun.

"Baiklah. Besok kau akan bertemu dengan _Kaa-san_."

"_Demo_… _Tou-san_…"

"_Nani_?"

"Apa nanti _Kaa-san_… akan senang bertemu denganku?"

"Tentu."

"Apa _Kaa-san_ akan bangun jika… aku mengunjunginya kali ini?"

"Hn."

Semoga saja… kita berdoa saja…

Bocah mungil itu semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya pada pelukan Sasuke. Sungguh ia merasa sangat senang tatkala mendengar bahwa Sasuke akan membawanya bertemu dengan sang ibu tercinta. Hinano kecil sangat merindukan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi menjadi hari yang dijanjikan oleh Sasuke pada Hinano untuk mengunjungi Hinata. Gadis mungil itu terlihat sangat senang, senyum lebar nan cerianya tak lepas dari wajah _chubby_-nya.

Dengan langkah riang, Hinano menapaki kaki-kaki mungilnya menuruni anak tangga satu persatu.

"_Ohayou_ Hina-_chan_…" sapa Mikoto begitu melihat cucu cantiknya berjalan menghampirinya yang sedang mengesap secangkir teh di ruang keluarga yang berhadapan langsung dengan tangga.

"_Ohayou mou Baa-chan_…"

"Apa kau sudah siap bertemu dengan _Kaa-san_?"

"Tentu."

"Kau terlihat sangat senang."

"Ehm!"

"_Kaa-san_ pasti senang bertemu denganmu."

"Hinano… ayo kita berangkat," seru Sasuke ketika menampakkan dirinya yang baru menuruni anak tangga.

"Hai!" sahut Hinano riang seraya meraih tangan Sasuke yang terulur.

Mikoto melempar senyum lembutnya pada putra dan cucu kesayangannya hingga kedua sosok itu menghilang di balik pintu berdaun dua berwarna putih.

Wanita paruh baya itu masih mengingat jelas bagaimana air muka Sasuke ketika mendapati istri tercintanya kecelakaan saat hendak pulang dari tempatnya mengajar. Sasuke terlihat begitu…syok dan pandangan matanya kosong seakan-akan nyawanya tercabut dalan hitungan detik.

Tak ada air mata dipelupuk matanya, tak ada jeritan pilu yang memekakkan telinga. Ia berdiri diam di depan jendela besar yang ada di ruang kerja, matanya memandang ke depan tanpa arti. Beberapa hari ia lalui dengan seperti itu, hingga suatu ketika sapaan pelan mengalun dari seorang bertubuh mungil. Ialah Hinano yang membuat Sasuke bisa kembali ―meski tidak sepenuhnya.

Yang Mikoto tahu Sasuke menyalahkan dirinya yang ketika itu tidak bisa menjemput Hinata di sekolah ―tempat Hinata mengajar― hingga berakhir dengan kecelakaan itu dan membuat Hinata koma. Kecelakaan itu terjadi ketika Hinata hendak menolong seekor kucing yang akan menyebrang jalan ―bersamaan dengan lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi warna hijau. Dan sudah beberapa bulan ini Hinata belum sadarkan diri. Kebaikan hatinya malah membuatnya harus merasakan penderitaan seperti ini.

Kita tidak bisa terus terpuruk dalam kesedihan, selagi ada harapan dan Tuhan yang selalu bersama kita pasti akan ada jalan yang terbaik. Dan mungkin Tuhan memiliki kehendak lain untuk Hinata.

Yang dibutuhkan Hinata sekarang adalah kasih sayang dari orang-orang yang mencintainya dan dicintainya yang menunggu kesadarannya, memberi semangat, serta apapun hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini rumah sakit terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Cukup banyak orang dan pegawai rumah sakit yang berlalu lalang di sepanjang koridor.

Sebuah hal yang menarik dan merupakan hal baru bagi gadis mungil itu. Mata besarnya menatap sekelilingnya, sesekali terdengar decak kagum darinya, sesekali terdengar bisikan duka ketika melihat seseorang yang sedang sakit. Hal tersebut membuat sebuah senyum tipis tergambar diwajah Sasuke.

"Apa kamar _Kaa-san_ masih jauh?"

"Tidak, sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Gadis mungil itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya hingga rambut panjang yang dikuncir dua itu ikut bergoyang.

Beberapa langkah setelahnya, mereka sampai di kamar rawat Hinata. Dengan antusias, Hinano membuka pintu kamar rawat dan berhambur mendekati ranjang pasien.

"Hinano…" lirih Sasuke mendapati tingkah putrinya itu.

"_Kaa-san_, Hina datang," sapa Hinano seraya mencoba menyentuh tangan Hinata. "_Kaa-san_ senang Hina datang?"

"…"

"_Kaa-san _tahu? Hina sebentar lagi masuk sekolah dasar. Seperti kata _Kaa-san_, Hina pasti punya banyak teman di sekolah. Nanti Hina akan mengenalkan teman-teman Hina," tutur Hinano mulai bercerita dengan sebelah tangan mungilnya mengelus dahi Hinata dengan sayang.

"…"

Tak ada respon yang keluar dari Hinata. Awalnya Hinano masih tidak mempedulikannya akan tetapi ia mulai terlihat merengut. Ia mulai merasa sedih dan kesal ketika tak ada sahutan dari ibunya. Bukannya Hinano tidak mengerti dengan keadaan ibunya, hanya saja ia sungguh merindukan ibunya yang selalu bersendau gurau dengannya, membacakan cerita sebelum tidur, membuatkannya cemilan, atau ibunya yang selalu mengantar serta menjemputnya di taman kanak-kanak, dan mengajarkannya berbagai hal. Bagi Hinano, Hinata adalah ibu yang paling baik di dunia dan ibu yang terhebat. Hingga ia bermimpi kelak ingin menjadi seperti Hinata.

"_Tou-san_… kenapa _Kaa-san_ belum bangun juga?"

"Hinano…"

"Hina kan sudah datang…"

"Hina―"

"Apa karena Hina datang makanya _Kaa-san _ tidak mau bangun?"

Sungguh Sasuke tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya pada gadis mungil itu. Kedua mata kelamnya memandang sayu pada Hinano yang perlahan mulai merajuk, kedua mata bulat gadis mungil itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Beberapa kali Sasuke sudah mencoba untuk meyakinkan Hinano agar mau bersabar dan mengerti dengan keadaan Hinata. Namun, tampaknya kali ini terasa sangat sulit. Dan inilah yang menjadi alasan Sasuke enggan membawa Hinano menemui Hinata. Ia tak mau membuat Hinano bersedih.

"Kata _Tou-san_, kalau Hina datang _Kaa-san_ akan bangun, tapi kenapa _Kaa-san_ belum bangun juga?"

"Hinano, tenanglah. _Kaa-san_ pasti bangun tapi bukan sekarang. Mungkin waktunya saja yang akan lama,"

"_Tou-san _bohong! _Kaa-san _sudah lama tidur tapi sampai sekarang masih belum bangun, apa Hina belum menjadi anak yang baik? Selama ini Hina tidak nakal, Hina selalu berusaha menuruti perkataan _Tou-san, _ _Baa_-_chan, Jii-chan, _dan Neji-_jii_. T-tapi… t-tapi…" Air bening perlahan jatuh dari pelupuk matanya dan membasahi kedua pipi Hinano, kedua kakinya dihentak-hentakkannya dengan kesal.

"Sssh… Hinano tenanglah. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji tidak akan cengeng?"

"Aku tak peduli."

"Kalau kau menangis, _Kaa-san _akan sedih…"

"Hiks… hiks… hiks…"

Sasuke cukup kewalahan dengan tangis putrinya. Jujur saja, ia tidak ahli dalam menanganinya. Biasanya Mikoto yang selalu membantu Sasuke ketika Hinano sedang merajuk. Tapi sekarang ibu tercintanya sedang tidak bersama dengan mereka. Mungkin inilah saatnya bagi Sasuke untuk menenangkan Hinano.

Sasuke mencoba beberapa cara agak bisa menenangkan Hinano tapi semuanya gagal. Gadis mungil itu terlihat sangat kesal, sedih dan kecewa dalam tangisnya yang semakin lama semakin pecah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Sasuke membawa Hinano ke sebuah taman yang ada di tengah-tengah komplek gedung rumah sakit. Suara tangis Hinano yang tersedu-sedu semenjak dari kamar rawat Hinata mau tak mau menjadi pusat perhatian di sepanjang koridor yang menghubungkan dengan taman tersebut.

Sebisa mungkin Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Hinano.

Memang tak bisa disalahkan. Hinano begitu merindukan belaian kasih sayang dari seorang ibu terlebih Hinata. Gadis mungil itu belum bisa mengerti sepenuhnya dengan situasi yang ada dihadapannya dan apa yang terjadi dengan ibu tercintanya. Ia hanya gadis kecil berusia enam tahun.

Tanpa mereka ketahui setelah kepergian mereka, ada sebuah pergerakan kecil dari jari jemari pucat yang terkulai lemah di atas ranjang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinano sayang… tenanglah, nak. _Tou-san _mengerti kau begitu merindukan _Kaa-san_. Perlu kau tahu kita semua merindukan _Kaa-san _seperti yang kau rasakan," lirih Sasuke seraya memeluk Hinano sambil sesekali mengelus rambut dan punggung gadis mungil itu.

"L-lalu kapan _Kaa-san _akan bangun?" rengek Hinano sesegukkan.

"Secepatnya. Kita berdoa agar _Kaa-san _bangun secepatnya, mengerti?"

"Hai'."

Sejenak Sasuke bersyukur Hinano mau mengerti. Senyum tipis terlukis di wajah matangnya. Sebuah kelegaan terasa di dadanya. Jujur saja, ia merasa dadanya begitu menyesakkan ketika melihat Hinano menangis tersedu-sedu karena merindukan Hinata, hatinya turut menangis.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, _scene_ pelukan ayah dan putrinya harus berakhir ketika seorang perawat berlari kecil menghampiri mereka dengan air muka yang begitu cemas dan… kelegaan.

"Uchiha-_san_…" lirih perawat itu dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Ada apa?"

"Uchiha-_san_… istri anda…"

"Ada apa dengan Hinata?"

"Sebaiknya anda cepat ke kamarnnya. Karena istri anda―"

Kata-kata perawat itu yang terputus-putus sungguh membuat Sasuke geram karena penasaran. Ia takut terjadi yang tak di inginkan terhadap istrinya.

Dengan membawa Hinano dalam gendongannya, Sasuke bergegas menuju kamar rawat Hinata. Sementara Hinano mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahu Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki dengan kecepatan yang ia bisa menapaki setiap lorong. Sasuke merutuki panjangnya koridor rumah sakit dalam hati. Bagaimana mereka bisa membuat koridor sepanjang ini? Apakah saat membangunnya mereka tidak memikirkan hal-hal darurat yang akan terjadi? Memang pertanyaan yang konyol keluar begitu saja dalam pikiran Sasuke yang sedang geram.

"Hinata," seru Sasuke begitu memasuki kamar rawat istrinnya. Sasuke sangat cemas dengan keadaan Hinata.

Kedua mata kelamnya membulat di antara wajah datarnya yang menyelubungi kekhawatirannya.

.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

.

"―sudah sadar."

.

.

.

OMAKE

.

.

.

Entah apa yang harus dikatakan Sasuke di saat seperti ini. Ada sesuatu yang ingin meledak-ledak di dadanya, sesuatu yang membuatnya seakan melayang. Yang bisa masuk dalam telinganya adalah suara Hinano yang begitu ceria.

Sasuke merasa tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Tubuhnya seakan membatu, setiap sendi di tubuhnya rasanya enggan bergerak. Dan lebih membuatnya merasa aneh adalah otot-otot di sekitar wajahnya seakan tertarik hingga membuat sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas, sebuah senyum lebar tercipta.

"H-hinata…" Meski sangat sulit, perlahan Sasuke bisa mendapatkan kembali suaranya yang sebelumnya sempat membuat lidahnya kelu.

"_Tou-san_… kenapa _Tou-san _diam disana terus?" Terdengar suara Hinano yang menggerutu.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" Oh ya ampun… suara itu, suara yang sangat dirindukannya. Betapa indahnya ketika mengalun dan terdengar di kedua telinganya.

"_Tou-san_…"

Suara putrinya yang manis.

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

Suara istri tercintanya yang manis nan cantik.

"Hinata… kau sudah sadar?" bisik Sasuke seraya melangkah mendekati Hinata yang duduk sambil menyandar pada kepala ranjang dengan bantalan empuk dipunggungnya dan Hinano yang sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Apakah hanya itu responmu ketika aku sudah sadar?" gerutu Hinata seakan-akan kecewa dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"A-ah… bukan begitu. Aku terlalu senang hingga tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan…"

"Responmu sungguh mengecewakan. Tidak seperti Hina-_chan_ yang langsung memberiku sapaan hangat."

"Ck… kau ini."

Sasuke yang serba salah langsung menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya tanpa peduli keadaan Hinata yang masih dalam tahap awal penyembuhan. Kedua tangan Sasuke melingkar di punggung Hinata sambil sesekali mengecup kepala istrinya itu.

"_Tou-san… Kaa-san_…"

"Ada apa?" Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, ia agak kesal karena momen pentingnya terganggu oleh panggilan Hinano.

Hinata melirik putrinya yang meremas kedua tangan mungilnya sambil merengut. Kemudian pandangan Hinata beralih pada Sasuke, wanita itu mengerling pada suaminya.

"Kemarilah…"

Gadis mungil itu tersenyum lebar seraya merayap mendekati Sasuke dan Hinata yang memberi celah di sela-sela pelukan mereka.

"Aku merindukan kalian," bisik Hinata.

"Aku juga merindukanmu," balas Sasuke.

"Hina juga rindu _Kaa-san_." Kali ini bisik Hinano tak mau kalah.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

A/N :

Endingnya gaje ya… aku ngerasa aneh… bis ku bingung endingnya gimana, takut nti kepanjangan. Kalo dijadiin multichap khawatir nggak bisa selesai tepat waktu.

Mohon maaf kalau tidak memuaskan dan banyak terjadi kesalahan dimana-mana...

Pendapat kalian gimana?

Mohon beri petunjuk….

Salam

Suzu Aizawa Kim


End file.
